


Dream SMP Oneshots

by Schlatt2020



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlatt2020/pseuds/Schlatt2020
Summary: A series of ship oneshots about the members of the Dream SMP.Th-that's it that's the summary.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Eret/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Karl Jacobs, Eret/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1011





	1. Requests!

Ight bois this is the page where you can shit.

Things I'll do:

Most Ships (If you don't see your ship in the tags just ask for it in the comments I prolly didn't have a tag for it of just forgot it)

Fluff (mostly)

Smut (On rare occasions)

Also there weren't any tags for Bad, Skeppy, Eret, or Punz but if you want anything with them all you have to do is ask.

Things I won't do:

I swear if anyone asks for anything sexual with Tommy and Tubbo I WILL FIND YOU!! 

Also no I won't right them in romantic relationships with adults. Their minors that's illegal. 

I also won't be doing smut regarding Karl cause he's on the spectrum of Asexuality and I don't feel comfortable doing that to him

Things to keep in mind!!:

This story isn't written as an IRL thing but as if the SMP and it's events were real

Fundy, Techno, and Jschlatt are all written as part animal/animal hybrids, the same will go for any youtubers with an animal skin/animal persona that may be added in the future.

(If you have any questions please ask in the comments)


	2. 1. Your so clumsy (Wiblur/Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the president's a bit clumsy. . . It's kinda cute.

Schlatt had a bit of a secret, an embarrassing one at that. You see Schlatt's always had an affinity for falling down, tripping, and bumping into things, overall he's just a very clumsy person. Which isn't exactly the best thing when you're the much hated president of a big nation. Luckily for Schlatt though he'd gotten very good at hiding his clumsiness. Often if he tripped or stumbled he'd pop right back up without anyone noticing or he'd play it of by catching himself on a wall or desk and pretending he ment to do it in the first place.

Today was a particularly nice and mostly relaxed day in L'Manberg, one of the few day Schlatt actually got to relax instead of dealing with his nations affairs. Though so far today had been anything but relaxing.

Schlatt had woken up and immediately tripped over one the floor boards causing him to lurch forward and slam right into the wall. This trend only continued throughout the day. Within just a few hours of waking up Schlatt had already tripped over multiple surfaces, walked into a door, slip on some stairs, and almost went over the side of a bridge, his stress free day had only manage to make his even more stressed, he was just glad no one had been around to see any of his incidents, now that would've been embarrassing.

Long story short. Schlatt's day wasn't going as planned, and the days endeavours had only succeeded in making him exceedingly frustrated. Schlatt walked, and walked, not really paying attention to where he was going, he just needed to let loose. Schlatt only looked at his surroundings once he'd heard a twig snap under his own foot, head whipping up at the sound Schlatt looked around to see that somehow he'd ended up in a forest, with no idea how ge got there or how to get home.

Schlatt groaned. "Great. My day couldn't get any better, as if falling on my face wasn't bad enough, now I'm lost as well." He spoke aloud, frustration rooted in his voice. Schlatt sigh and grumbled in frustration and he trudged on through the forest trying to find his way back home, unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Wilbur had been out hunting. Techno was building a farm but for now their group was out of food, and Tommy was gathering resources, so he'd gotten stuck with the job. Wilbur had been scouting a far off forest when he'd heard footsteps in the grass. He looked in the direction of the sound and decided to investigate creeping towards the noise as quietly as possible.

Once Wilbur found the source of the sound his eyes went wide. "Schlatt." He whispered to himself in a growl as he glared at the man, but as he watched him, Wilbur noticed a few things. Schlatt wasn't wearing his usual suit, no, he dawned a baby blue sweater and some washed out jeans. Any outfit that made him look much more soft then his normal powerful image. Poking out the back of his jeans was a goat tail, something he wasn't aware the man had, though in all honesty he'd never paid much attention before. Admittedly Schlatt looked kinda cute.

Wilbur shook the thoughts from his head. 'Come on Wilbur. He's your enemy, he took everything away from you. Your country. Your people.' Wilbur was snapped from his thoughts when he head Schlatt groan. Silently and unconsciously adoring the way the man ranted to himself before continuing forward and he followed behind.

Schlatt walked forward with a sigh as he tried to find his way home, occasionally losing his balance or stumbling in the process, but never completely falling over. Schlatt was continuing on normally for a while until he felt his foot catch the back of his leg. Schlatt fell forward, covering his face with his arms as he braced himself, expecting to hit the ground, but instead he felt his head hit a tree, hard at that. 

"Shit." Schlatt hissed as he held the side of his head. Schlatt went to push off the tree to stand up straight again, but he didn't budge. "What the hell?" He audibly said in confusion. Schlatt looked back to a sight that made his eye twitch in irritation. In the process of clocking his head on the tree one of his forward facing horns had gotten lodged into the tree. He was stuck. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He yelled as he desperately tried to free himself from the tree.

All of the sudden laughter could be heard. Schlatt froze, eyes filled with panic as he looked towards the source of the sound. Wilbur emerged from the shadows, cackling with tears practically pricking his eyes as he looked at the other man. "Are you having a bit of trouble there Schlatt?" He questioned teasingly. 

Schlatt let out a dry laugh. "And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse. What Wilbur? Are you here to kill me while I'm vulnerable?" Schlatt glared at the other man a hint of venom in his voice. Wilbur had changed his look since Schlatt had seen him last. His blue overcoat had been replaced with a brown one, he wore a beanie, and the bags under his eye indicated that the man hadn't gotten much sleep. It was a good look on him, Schlatt felt a slight warmth rise to his face causing him to quickly look away from the other.

"No." Wilbur answered. "Though I will admit the thought crossed my mind." Wilbur leaned against a tree adjacent to the one Schlatt was stuck on, his eyes trailed up and down the goat man as he looked him over.

'The hell is he doing!? I can practically feel his eyes on me.' Schlatt's were now a rosey red color. "Are you gonna help me?" He snapped. "No, I don't think I will." Wilbur started. "Yknow Schlatt. I watched you walk all the way over here." Schlatt froze. "You're quite clumsy. Not exactly the best thing for someone with a target on there head. It's honestly too bad you're my enemy. Under normal circumstances I'd consider you quite adorable." Wilbur stated as he pushed himself of the tree and took a few steps towards Schlatt.

"I am not adorable." Schlatt mumbled in his flustered state, his voice held no bite or malice. He avoided Wilbur's gaze as his rounded goat ears moved down in embarrassment. The rosey blush stayed on his cheeks. "Come on I think we both know that's not true." Wilbur replied taking a few more steps towards the other. 

"Yknow I've never seen you out of that suit. I never expected you to be a sweater guy, but it suits you. You look much cuter in a sweater than that suit." Wilbur took a few more step towards Schlatt until they were only a couple inches apart. Schlatt looked at the other only becoming more flustered when he realized how close they were. "I am not cu-!" Schlatt was cut off when Wilbur's lips met his own, he kissed back, his eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

When they parted Wilbur put his hand on Schlatt's back and brought him close to his chest. Schlatt clung onto Wilbur's coat and hid his burning face in the others neck. Wilbur grabbed hold of Schlatt's stuck horn and swiftly pulled with all his might, releasing it from it's wooden prison. They stayed like that for a while before Wilbur spoke up. "You do know you aren't stuck anymore right Schlatt?" Wilbur asked with a cocked brow. "Shut up." Schlatt quickly bited back. Wilbur chuckled and wrapped his other arm around Schlatt's torso, resting his head ontop of the others.


	3. 2. Between a rock and a hard place (dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno get into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT!!!!!!
> 
> SHIELD THY EYES CHILDREN!!
> 
> This was requested by LollipopDinosaurProductions
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut, so please constructive criticism in welcome and encouraged

Today had not gone as planned. You see very recently Dream had joined Pogtopia in their endeavor to take down JSchlatt, and Wilbur, feeling more confident with their new found ally, decided that it'd be a good idea to finally scout out Manberg. Since the country had started expanding the layout of the country wasn't exactly how they'd left so Tommy and Wilbur didn't know where everything was.

"Alright." Wilbur started. "Now that I've laid out the plan we just need to decide who's going. It'd be too risky to send me or Tommy in so, I think you too should go." Wilbur said looking to Techno and Dream. Tommy jumper up from where he sat with a protestant "What!? Wilbur! Why won't you send me! If I go I could find Tubbo an-" "Tommy! Tubbo betrayed us, a talk isn't going to convince him to come back!" Wilbur retorted, irritation in his voice.

Dream watched the facade awkwardly until Techno leaned over and whispered to him. "We should probably go, they'll be at this for a while." Dream nodded and let Techno lead him out, the yelling slowly fading as they got further away.

The two of them headed of towards Manberg walking side by side in silence. "If things go south just follow me." Techno said. "Why would I follow you, I've been here longer than you have." 

"Cause I still don't know if we can trust you yet. You only just joined Pogtopia I've been there longer than you have, so therefor in this situation I'm the leader." Dream just rolled his eyes, though it wasn't visible under his mask. "Yknow you can drop the act now Techno. No one else is here."

Techno swiftly looked around and nodded. Dream chuckled and held both sides of Techno's face, kissing his lips before grabbing the others hand pulling him toward Manberg. When the two arrived on the outskirts of Manberg they began to scan the parameter of the country, getting a knack for the layout. "I'm going to try to get a closer look, figure out where the president stays." Dream stated looking back at Techno, who simply nodded with an added 'Be careful.' To it.

Dream swiftly moved towards the country, remaining low to the ground and being as quiet as possible while doing so he was scoutung from the peak of a slope when he heard footsteps behind him. Dream whipped around to see Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo behind him, Quackity holding a crossbow as Tubbo anxiously averted Dream's gazed. Schlatt looked at dream with a sickening smile.

"Dream! What're you doing on our land?" Schlatt questioned, faking a friendly tone though the malice in the mans voice seeped right through the facade. "I just cam by to see if it was true, you really have taken down the walls." 

"Yes! We're expanding, but while we're on the subject a on rumors-" Schlatt started taking a step toward the other man. "I've heard one of my own. You see I've gotten word that you might be working with Wilbur, and I thought I made it pretty clear that anyone working with Wilbur is an enemy of L'Manberg." Schlatt glared at Dream, finally letting go of his friendly facade. "You have five seconds to run Dream."

With that Dream was off, he ran through some bushes and yanked on Techno's arm to get him to follow. "What's going on?" Techno asked as he was pulled along by Dream. "Schlatt found me." Techno looked behind them to see Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo on their tails. Techno ran infront if Dream and took the lead "Follow me. I know a place we can hide." Dream only nodded and followed Techno.

Techno led Dream through a winding forest and to the base of a cliff where the entrance to a cave was hidden by a boulder, though you could barely call this a cave it was more like an indent, a hole in the cliff with barely enough room for one person. Techno squeezed by the boulder and into the hole, prompting Dream to do the same, so he did. As soon as Dream got some what into the hole Techno took hold of him and pulled him to his chest. The two were flush up against eachother. 

The truth is Techno and Dream had been dating for quite some time now, but they'd both kept it a secret sense people only ever saw the two as rivals. They both of course equally had their own strengths but in the end, Dream lost their fight. Techno had won, and it was moments like this that really reminded him why that was the case. 

Techno's strong arms keeping him pushed against his body. This man could overpower him any time he wanted. Dream could feel his face heat as he let his mind limger in the idea, though admittedly he may have let his mind wander a bit to much. Now ontop of their predicament he had another problem.

Techno was panting slightly, Dream pushed up against him, one of his pig ears twitched as he listened for the three that had been chasing them. Once he was certain they weren't followed he sighed and looked at Dream. The other lifted his mask to kiss him deeply, allowing Techno's tounge to enter his mouth and roam. While they were deep in their kiss is when he felt it, the bulge in Dream's pants against his hip.

Techno pulled away, Dream let out a small whine. Techno looked over his boyfriend. "Are you seriously turned on right now?" Techno asked the other with a cocked brow. "Maybe." Dream responded. Techno shook his head slightly and chuckled before bringing his mouth to the others neck. Techno licked and bit Dream's neck down to his collarbone leaving hickeys as he went, causing Dream to let out a series of needy whimpers. Techno decided to indulge his abit by palming the other man through his jeans, Dream's breath hitched and he moved his hips closer to Techno's hand craving friction.

Techno retracted his hand, bringing it up to the others face to take off his mask, revealing Dream's stunning emerald eyes and freckled face. Techno then pulled off Dream's green hood, revealing his fluffy blond hair, Techno brought his hand to the side of Dream's face, Dream leaned into the touch. Techno took a second to admire the man, caressing the other's cheek lovingly. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are." Dream chuckled slightly and nodded. "You remind me every time I take my mask off." "Good." Techno started, retracting his hand from Dream's face, moving to pull up his hoodie and shirt. "Cause your gorgeous."

Once Dream was topless Techno picked him up and pressed his back to the cave wall, kissing him as he unbuttoned Dream's jeans, only parting from their kiss to take of his own shirt and crown. Developing his own erection in the process. 

Techno pulled off Dream's pants, and then pulled down his own. "Do you wanna do this?" Techno asked making sure this was ok before he went any further. Dream hastily nodded. Techno pressed his fingers to the others lips. "Suck." He demanded, as he began to slowly pump Dream's cock. Dream opened his mouth and sucked, lathering them to that it'd be easier to prep Dream when they we're ready. Dream moaned slightly at the feeling of Techno's hands on him.

Techno removed his fingers from the others mouth, and lifted him up a bit more. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable." Techno warned before entering his finger into Dream and curling it, once that was done he entered a second one and began to scissor the other. Dream whimpered slightly at the action, but soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasure and Dream began to moan at the feeling.

Once Techno fekt that Dream had been prepared enough he alined his cock with his hole and began to the action made Dream hiss in pain as he dug his nails into Techno's back. Techno stopped moving and let the other adjust. Dream nodded to tell the other he could move agian, this time Techno went all the way in before stopping again. Once Dream had once again adjusted Techno began to go in and out at a slow pace. "Faster." Dream commanded, Techno compiled and picked up the pase. Dream moaned and soon all that could be heard in the cave was the echoed slapping of skin and Dream's pleasured moans.

Then Techno hit that one spot that caused Dream to scream out in pleasure, clinging on to the other back as he moaned out a string of the others name as he entered an almost euphoric state. His brain went numb with pleasure as Techno continued to ruthlessly pound into that one spot. "T-Techno I'm g-gonna-" he began to moan out. "It's ok me too." He responded, with that Dream released his load onto the both of them, his cum stuck to their chests and stomachs. Techno came soon after releasing inside of Dream before pulling out, some of the substance leaked put of the other hole once Techno had removed himself.

Techno put Dream's boxer and pants on him and did the same for himself. Techno grabbed their shirts and threw them over his shoulder before scooping Dream up in his arms. "We should probably find a river to wash off in before going back to Pogtopia." Dream only nodded in agreement, obviously tired. Techno admired then man in his arms with a wistful sigh before exiting the cave.


	4. 3. Fluffy goat ears (Dream/Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sneaks into L'manberg to spend time withe his boyfriend. He ends up making Schlatt embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I haven't written in three days I feel bad. So please take this fic. It's a willing sacrifice.
> 
> I know this one is a bit shorter too I'm sorry.
> 
> Also this idea was requested by gayschlatt!!
> 
> Thank you for the adorable idea. In fact it was so cute it revived my will to write.

It'd been over a week since he last snuck into L'manberg. Which also ment he also hadn't seen Schlatt since then. Dream snuck towards the country, technically he could just walk in but people would get suspicious if he just waltz through the country unannounced. Once he had entered the country he snuck towards Schlatt's house and climbed in through a window, carching his foot in the process and falling inside with a loud bang, his chin hitting the floor.

Schlatt, who had been working on paperwork at his desk, jumped at the loud sound, his ears pricked up, and he lifted himself off his chair seconds later, hurriedly he opened his door and entered the hall. Looking down at the end of the hall he heaved a sigh, followed by a soft chuckle as he walked towards the blond. "You're an idiot." He stated as he held out his hand for the other.

Dream rolled his eyes, unknown to the other because of the mask that hid his face, and accepted the hand held out to him. Schlatt helped Dream to his feet. Dream lifted his mask slightly and pecked the others lips. Schlatt's face turned turned a light pink shade at the action, he shook is head slightly, staring at the mask that still covered half of his boyfriend's face with a pout. "Can you take off the mask?" He said asked. Dream paused for a second but obliged, removing the white mask to reveal the freckled face and emerald eyes Schlatt had grown to love. 

Schlatt let out a sigh of adoration and brought his hands to his lovers face. "I missed you." He admitted. The two had been dating for about a month now, though because of the war and everything that's been going on they'd kept their love a secret, so the two didn't see eachother often, but when they did get to see eachother they always used these moments just to appreciate the other's presence. 

Dream admired the others face from his scruffy facial hair, to his messy brown locks, to the fluffy goat ears that stuck out from the sides of his head. Dream adored Schlatt's goat attributes, not only his ear, but his horns and tail aswell, he found them adorable. 

Dream brought his hands to his lover's face as Schlatt dropped his own, Dream brought his hands to Schlatt's ears and started to caress the fluff with his thumb, Schlatt leaned into the touch. Dream then lightly scratched behind Schlatt's ear, earning him an almost purr like sound as the other man's body loosened up at the touch. 

Dream froze at the sound that had erupted from his boyfriend, he hadn't been expecting it but loving the sound none the less. Schlatt on the other hand had gone red in the face from embarrassment. Schlatt placed a hand on his boyfriend's chest and softly pushed him back. "D-Don't do that." He stuttered in embarrassment. 

Schlatt's words and flushed face did anything but discourage Dream as a mischievous grin rose to his face. A worried expression found its way on his face. "Dream." He warned as he took a step back. "Come 'ere Schlatt!!" Dream called out, Schlatt yelped and dashed down the hall, Dream chasing after him, arms extended out to grab the other man. 

Eventually after a bit of a chase, Dream cought up to Schlatt and grabbed onto the man's suit, tugging him back into his chest, he then sat down, pulling Schlatt into his lap as he went. Dream brought his hands back to Schlatt's soft ears, scratching behind them and listening to his lover's soft purrs, loving every sound that rose from the man in his lap. Schlatt's was a bright red, fueled with embarrassment. 

"You're adorable." Dream spoke up nuzzling his face into the others messy hair. "am not." Schlatt mumbled, earning a chuckle from Dream who only found Schlatt's childish retaliation even more adorable. "No you definitely are." This time Schlatt didn't argue, he simply sighed and allowed himself to relax pressing his body to the other and purring and the feeling of Dream's fingers scratching at the back of his ears.


	5. 4. Don't be a coward Dream. (Dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream come out about their relationship to their friends.
> 
> Problem is Dream's still in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by anon
> 
> Also if you couldn't tell by now I'm horrible at naming fics
> 
> I tried to write a Skephalo fic today but when I pressed post ao3 decided to have an error and deleted on me so this was kinda a last minute back up plan made from frustration, if it's bad it's cause I'm an angy boi

"Ok, but hear me out we don't HAVE to tell them!" Dream tried to reason with the other, his voice becoming somewhat sparatic as he tried to weave his way around what faced him.

Dream sat on their shared bed in only his hoodie and boxers. Techno stood changing to get himself ready for bed as well.

"Dream." Techno warned a hint of annoyance in his voice. "If we don't tell them they're just gonna find out eventually anyway. Besides, once we do tell them we won't have to sneak around to see eachother anymore."

"Sure but, what if they think of me differently after we tell them, what if the guys laugh at me, what if-" Techno placed his hands on both sides of the other mans face. "I think you're focusing to much on the what if's Dream." Techno chuckled slightly before kissing his boyfriend on the nose, prompting the other to scrunch up his face.

"If you don't want to do it tomorrow, we don't have to but, we do have to do it at some point, I wanna do it sooner rather than later Dream. I don't want to keep our relationship a secret." Techno sat on the edge of the bed holding Dream's hands in his own. Techno looked Dream in the eyes, a slight pout on his face. 

Dream sighed "I know, I know. I'll do it tomorrow." Techno's pig ears perked up at the statement, he pulled the other into a hug. "Yes! Dream and Techno reveal pog!!" He exclaimed exaggeratorily, Dream chuckled as the other fell back onto the bed, pulling him along.

They laid on their bed, Dream with his head on the others chest, they stayed silent only listening to eachothers breathing until Dream spoke up. "I love you Techno." 

"I love you too Dream." Techno responded contently as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Once morning came Dream was a ball of anxiety all over again. Techno was making them breakfast, the membeds of Pogtopia and George, Sapnap, and Karl, would be coming over for lunch, that's when Dream and Techno would come out to them about their relationship, and even though that was hours away, Dream was still fretting every moment leading up to it.

Dream finally pushed himself up off of their bed and got himself dressed in his usual green hoodie and blue jeans, he then made his way to the kitchen where the scent of bacon and pancakes filled his senses, causing his mouth to water. 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Techno greated the other. "Oh shut up! I didn't even sleep in that late." Dream defended, pulling a hardy laugh from Techno's chest, it was the kind of laugh that made butterflies go loose in Dream stomach, it immediately calmed his nerves, and all he could focus on was Techno, his love, his life, his stupid pig, his king, Techno is everything to Dream, and it was moments like these that reminded him of that, when the two of them could just be here, enjoying the others company, it was perfect, and in that instance Dream new that as long as Techno was by his side, he could do anything.

The morning came and went, and the afternoon was approaching, and so was the time in which their friends would be arriving at their home. Since Techno had made them breakfast, Dream agreed to make lunch for the lot, and since it was a big lunch Techno would take care of all of tomorrow's meals. 

A knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Techno called out and he walked towards the door, opening it once he got close enough. The people from Pogtopia arrived first. This includes Nikki, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Wilbur, and Quackity. "Hello Techno." Wilbur greeted before Tommy and Quackity practically barged their way in. "So this is your place Technoblade? Why haven't you invited us before?" Tommy questioned.

"Boy, I sure wonder." Techno responded, his voice monotone and flat as he spoke. "Sorry about them Techno, they have alot of energy today." Nikki apologized. "Nah your fine." Techno assured her before stepping aside to allow the others in. Nikki and Wilbur simply came inside and took a seat in their living area, Tommy and Quackity continued to talk loudly and bounce around, and Fundy and Tubbo just kinda observed their surroundings.

Dream could hear the chaos from the kitchen and hearing their friends in the other room only caused him to get anxious all over again, he had simply been making them mac n cheese for lunch but he had completely frozen in thought, the mac n cheese forgotten on the stove. Luckily footsteps approached the kitchen and a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Y'know I've never seen anyone burn mac n cheese but you night just do it." Techno joked, causing Drean to immediately bring his attention back to the food and quickly switch off the stove with a relieved sigh. "Are you ok?" Techno questioned, legitimate concern present in his voice as he placed both his hands on either of Dream's shoulders. Dream's tense muscles relaxed at the touch and he appreciated the warmth of his lovers hands for a while before responding. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine." He nodded, looking at Techno with a sincere smile on his face, one that made the other smile himself.

Techno openes his mouth to speak when another knock was heard at the door. "Oh, I guess the others are here." Techno noted aloud. "I'll finish up lunch real quick and then bring it out. Can you get everyone settled at the table?" "No problem." With that Techno exited the kitchen.

The other thres got in pretty easy, Sapnap supported a groggy George as Karl clung to his arm, slightly hiding behind him. Sapnap explained that by the time his and Karl had gotten ready George was still sleeping so they took longer than they thought they would. The three of them entered the house somewhat packed onto eachother, they were a bit of a mess honestly.

Once the dream team got in the house Techno got everyone to the table. Everyone took their own respective seats. Wilbur sat at the end of the table with Nikki next to him and Fundy across from him, Next to Fundy sat George, Sapnap next to him, and then Karl next to Sap, still clinging slightly to the others arm. Tommy sat next to Nikki, Tubbo next to him and Quackity after, you could practically feel the glare Quackity gave George from across the table, though it mostly went unnoticed, since this was pretty typical. The only seats left were two end seats that faced eachother, Techno shrugged, he had no problem with it since it still ment that he'd get to face Dream as they ate, and once they were done eating they'd reveal their secret.

Dream finish the mac n cheese and put it into a big bowl with a big spoon, and then carried it out to the table where everyone was sat, he placed it on the table. "Dig in!" He invited their guests. "Yes food!!" Tommy exclaimed. "I'm starved, thanks Dream." Tubbo thanked him with a smile. They all ate and after about 45 minutes of eating and chatter, they were all finished, it was time.

Dream stood up and Techno followed after, the movement was enough to grab everyones attention, cocked eyebrows and weird glances were sent their direction. "Everyone." Dream started. "We have something we need to tell you." Dream paused, sharing a glance with Techno who gave him a reassuring nod to keep going, Dream heaved a breath, letting his anxieties wash away. "Me and Techno are a couple, we've been dating for a couple months now and we felt that you should all know." Dream held his breath, waiting, for what he didn't know, but he was waiting for something, anything.

"HA!! PAY UP BIG Q!!" Tommy yelled in Quackity's direction. "DAMN IT!!" The other exclaimed, shoving some cash into the teens hand. 

"WHAT!?" Dream exclaimed in disbelief. "Is that what you had us all come over for?" Karl questioned. 

Next Sapnap spoke "Dream it was kinda obvious." He chuckled.

"The two of you do live together." Wilbur stated.

"In a house with one bedroom." Fundy added.

"So you guys are fine with me liking guys?" Dream asked.

"Dream." George started. "Literally no one here is straight. . ." This made Fundy crack up, and soon the dining room was erupt with chaos. A hand intertwined with Dream's and he look over to the pig hybrid it belonged to. "See everything turned out fine. Maybe you shouldn't be such a coward Dream." He joked. "Oh, shut up Technoblade." Dream giggled.

(It's not a request but my next fic will prolly be something with trans Schlatt cause I freaking love the idea of trans Schlatt. So if you have any trans Schlatt related prompts, please I will take them.)


	6. Author's Note

This is just a note to inform all of you that I'm going to be taking a break from requests for a while to write some stuff that I personally just really want to write. It's mostly some rare pair stuff in hopes of getting more people on board with these ships, also I just really enjoy them.

Here's what I have planned:

Schlattblade (smut): A concept where rubbing the base of Schlatt's horns gives him pleasure

Skephalo (fluff): Bad is feeling insecure, Skeppy comforts him

A slew of Schlattbur and Dreamlatt stuff cause I love those ships

Karlblade (two-parter fluff and hurt/comfort ): Overprotective techno is overprotective

Karlnap (fluff): Accidental confession

Dreamnoschlatt (fluff): Schlatt loves to steal his boyfriends' clothes

Some trans Schaltt stuff with a series of ships

Some self indulgent trans Tommy fics with no ships except one hurt/comfort Tommy/Tubbo where he feels really dysphoric

A slew of dadschlatt fics, any ships are acceptable

And a QuackNotFound fic (fluff/angst): An argument followed my them making up and cuddling

I hope you all understand! I'm going through a writers block and it's hard for me to churn out fics I'm proud of if I'm not 100% into it at the moment. I'll still take requests but will be pretty selective for now until I get back into the swing of things, I hope you continue to enjoy these fics none the less!!

Now it's time for today's sponser's!! Of which we have two!!

lol bear with me here, I'm not actually sponcered I'm just promoting

First off me and my friend are running a Schlatt server!  
I assume you're all shippers here so all I ask is be polite and respect others ships, also please listen to the rule and just have a fun time!!

Invite to the Schlatt server: https://discord.gg/4HGKGA2j

Next I'm apart of a Dreamnoblade server!!  
I love Dreamnoblade and I know a lot of you do too! The community on this server is so sweet and in just the three days I've been there I've already made quite a few friends. It's lovely and I whole heartedly encourage you to join if you're a lover of Dreamnoblade!

Invite to the Dreamnoblade server: https://discord.gg/hMYxX6Xq

I love you all and I hope you have a great day!!


	7. 5. Sensitive (Schlattblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Schlattblade fic
> 
> THIS IS SMUT!!!
> 
> IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFY THEN MAKE YOUR ESCAPE NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my friend Caleb for giving me this idea and allowing me to use it.

Techno and Schlatt had been sitting on their couch playing Mariokart, Schlatt's pick, the two of them sat in Techno's secret base. This was the most ideal place for them to meet up, away from both Manberg and Pogtopia, no one knew of Techno's secret home under the water, so it was the perfect place to take your secret boyfriend. 

The two sat there pressing away at their controllers, Schaltt's character sped past Techno's at the last lap, yet again winning him first place. Schlatt jumped off the couch, arms held above his head in a triumphant stance. "HAH!! I won!!" he gloated with a finger pointed at Techno. The pig hybrid simply rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "You sure did lovergoat." was his only response to the man before he tugged on his suit, pulling the other from his upward position, down into his lap.

Schlatt let out a groan as Techno rested his chin on his shoulder, the side of his face resting in the crook of Schlatt's neck, arms wrapped around the goatman's waist. "Don't call me that Techno, it so cheesy." he complained. "Yknow I only call you lovergoat cause I know you hate it right?" Techno simply stated with a knowing smirk. Schlatt's ears drew back and a frustrated and somewhat embarrassed expression was planted on his face. "You're the worst." he stated as he looked back to the pink-haired man. "Awww. Don't say that Schlatt. You'll hurt my feelings." Techno responded overdramatically, now Schlatt rolled his eyes.

The pink-haired man gave the brunette a soft smile, he then leaned close to the man and kissed him on the forehead. Words were hardly ever needed between the two, they weren't those kinds of people, they didn't shout their love to the others around them, they didn't feel the need to, they felt that their actions were enough to express how they felt. Techno traced his hands up to the base of Schlatt's horns as the other started to comfortably sink into the man's chest.

The skin at the base of Schlatt's horns is really sensitive, Techno was aware of this, he also knew that a certain action would cause the other man's tail to wag if he scratched or rubbed on the sensitive skin, the only problem was he couldn't remember which it was, and both the actions would have separate effects on the horned man who was comfortably curled in his lap. Techno gave a sigh and decided to just guess, placing his fingers on the sensitive skin and rubbing circles at the base of the other's horns.

Schlatt's cheeks burned a deep pink as Techno rubbed at the base of his horns, he bit his lip desperately to hold back his pleased mewls, his ears drew back and the soft fur on his ears and tail started to puff up. The brunette thrusted his face forward to hide it in the other man's shoulder, burying it deep into the fabric of the man's shirt.

"T- Techno, stop it, you know w- what rubbing there does to me." he huffed out in gasps, as he sucked in a sharp breath to hide any embarrassing sounds, but Techno could feel the growth in the other pants as the suited man didn't budge from his position on Techno's lap.

Techno's movement stuttered, his hand still for a moment. He had definitely not been expecting this, but he wasn't complaining either. It'd been a while since the two of them had, had some fun, and they'd both been working really hard lately, they deserved this. Instead of stopping Techno brought his other hand to lie at the base of Schlatt's other horn, and rubbed them simultaneously. 

Schlatt's breath hitched, it was too much, he couldn't hold in the noises anymore, out of Schlatt's mouth came a string of pants, moans, and adorable mewls of pleasure, he grinded his erection down into Techno's hip, desperate for some friction, hearing and seeing the sights of desire and want of his riled up boyfriend caused Techno to also become erect, the teasing became too much for the both of them, Techno switched their position, Schlatt under him on the couch, wrists pinned down by Techno's hands.

Already Schlatt was a mess, drool trailed down from the corner of his mouth and his usually neat hair in tufts and his eyes wild and filled with lust and want. Techno took it all in with a smirk, cocky over the effect he had on the man, knowing he was the only one who would ever get to see him in shambles like this, and what a sight it was to see. Techno passionately connected their lips in a kiss and Schlatt returned it, Techno chewed on his lip to ask for entry and Schlatt obliged allowing the other's tongue to explore every crevasse of his mouth as the pink-haired man desperately worked on unbuttoning his suit, only breaking the kiss to remove Schlatt's top fully, and then his own.

Techno moved to Schlatt's neck, nipping and sucking at it, leaving hickey's as he went. Schlatt whined and desperately tried to grind into Techno's hips but Techno removed one of his hands from Schlatt's wrists and used it to push down Schlatt's hips. "Damn it Techno stop teasing me!' he growled which caused the other to chuckle. "Alright." Techno agreed, deciding that Schlatt had had enough.

He moved to take off the others pants, but gave him one last look before he got any further. "You're ok with this right?" he questioned, wanting to be certain that Schlatt was on board with this, the other gave him a frantic nod, and with that the pig hybrid undid and pulled off the other's pants and boxers, he then did the same with his own, and grabbed some lube from a drawer next to the couch. Techno poured some of the liquid onto three of his fingers, lining one up with the entrance to Schlatt's ass. "Are you ready?" "Yeah." and with that Techno pushed his finger into the other's ass thrusting and curling it to start to prep the other. Schlatt got used to the cold digit being inside him fairly quickly and Techno added another, the addition of another caused Schlatt's breath to hitch and his ears drew back in discomfort, Techno slowly and carefully scissored and trusted into the others hole with his fingers trying not hurt him when the man's whimpers were replaced with moans Techno added the third and stretched him until he felt like his hole was prepped enough.

Techno removed his fingers, prompting Schlatt to let out a needy whine at the loss of Techno inside him, Techno smiled at the mess of a man below him and then once again grabbed the lube, pouring it into his hand and giving a few strokes to his much-neglected cock, letting out his own grunts and groans of pleasure as Schlatt hungrily watched him, when he felt that he'd lathered himself up enough he lined up his cock with Schlatt's hole and slowly pushed in, Schlatt hissed in discomfort and Techno pauses to allow him to adjust.

"You can move now." Schlatt informed him, Techno nodded add pushed the rest of the way in before pausing again, listening to Schlatt's breaths before pulling out again and slamming back in, causing a loud moan to erupt from Schlatt's mouth. Techno smiled and repeated the action, over, and over, quickening the pace as he went, a string of moans and curses came from Schlatt's mouth as he did so, Techno slammed deep into Schlatt and hit that one spot that made the other scream out his name in pleasure, he hit the same spot, again and again, breaking Schlatt down into a mumbling, moaning mess until the man came onto both his stomach and Techno's chest.

Schlatt panted and whimpered as Techno kept pounding into him. "T- Techno I can't take much more." he whined as tears pricked his eyes and Techno pounded into his aching hole. "I'll be done in a minute baby just hold on." Techno comforted him, pounding into the other man a few more times before cumming inside him and collapsing onto the couch after pulling out. Schlatt snuggled into Techno's chest, purring happily at his warmth as he closed his tired eyes, completely wiped after their sex. Techno hummed happily and reached over to grab the blanket that sat on top of the couch and draped it over them. Giving Schlatt a sweet kiss on his forehead, which was rewarded with a content purr from the other, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. 6. Hoodie (Karlnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap's cold, but his hoodie is missing. 
> 
> This is the only one that won't take place in the SMP but real life cause I wrote this short drabble for a friend and since it's been a while since I put up a chapter I felt I should share.
> 
> I know this is really short sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know the links didn't work before but these ones should
> 
> Dreamnoblade Server: https://discord.gg/2uhYWUPUAK
> 
> Schlatt Server:  
> https://discord.gg/akbxT79qaj
> 
> MCYT Ships Server:  
> https://discord.gg/FPfjw7wKuy

It had been a long and mostly uneventful day for Sapnap, he'd spent all day recording for himself and a manhunt with Dream, George, and Bad and now he was editing.

As he sat in his chair he began to shiver slightly, it was cold in the room, so with a sigh Sapnap stood from his chair and began to scower the room for his hoodie, his black one with the fire logo, yet even after rearranging and double checking the room he couldn't find his hoodie anywhere. 'That's odd. I could've sworn I had it in here.' He thought slightly perplexed.

Sapnap opened the door that led out to the living room and called to his boyfriend. "Hey babe! Have you seen my-"

Sap turned his head to see Karl sitting on the couch, wearing Sap's hoodie, a couple blankets thrown over his shoulders, staring at back at him. 

"I'm pretty sure the heat stopped working." Karl spoke up from his place on the couch, a light blush on his face. Sap chuckled slightly. "Karl, you're absolutely adorable." He said as he admired his boyfriend a soft smile planted on his face.

Karl's blush grew and he averted Sapnap's gaze, looking back to the TV. Sapnap decided that he'd done enough work for the day, he closed the door to his recording room and crawled onto the couch, grabbing one end of Karl's blankets and lifting it up as he sat shoulder to shoulder with his lover. Karl leaned into him placing his head on Sap's shoulder.

Sapnap planted a kiss onto Karl's forehead before resting his head ontop of the others, they sat there, resting on eachother, perfectly content as the were enveloped in eachothers warmth.


End file.
